


Just Friends- Its all I can be

by andybean92



Series: An exploration of Type's mind [2]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: And Tharn is in love, M/M, Swearing, Type is still trying to be straight, boys being dumb, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybean92/pseuds/andybean92
Summary: Type can do sex friends and he can be friends with Tharn even when the other man made his heart beat faster and his palms a little sweaty. (A look into what Type was thinking during episode 5 because what a rollercoaster)
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Series: An exploration of Type's mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753843
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Just Friends- Its all I can be

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot for this series but Type was so expressive and clearly working through some things in this episode that a few more chapters are needed. Also I edited this while drinking so sorry for any errors.

Type found his mind drifting as the professor continued to drone on about various sports injuries and their treatments. The day was already looking to be scorching hot and practice would leave him boiling and sweaty much like his daily and nightly sessions with Tharn left him. Biting his lip he recalled their little tryst that morning and his abused hole twinged at the memory.

He had woken up with a raging hard-on and a sore ass from their activities the night before. He knew he should rest up a little, rest up his poor body but the need for release won out so following his arousal he had clambered over to Tharn's bed and straddled climbed the sleeping Tharn who was snoring softly, blanket barely covering his naked body. Type leaned closer rubbing his morning wood against Tharn’s thigh as he breathed deeply with an excited grin on his face. The other man still reeked of sweat and cum from the sex marathon the night before. Type smirked as he had felt Tharn hardened against his thrusting and the throaty sigh the other man made as his eyes cracked open.

“Is baby missing me already?”

He had punched Tharn in the shoulder at that hating the blush that spread across his face and the way his dick twitched at the nickname Tharn had started using on him especially in that deep, sleepy voice. He had continued to rub against Tharn’s leg until the man was fully awake and grinning. Type had almost giggled as Tharn's hand pushed Type's hip and flipped them over so he pinning Type to the mattress with his body weight, massive hand gripping both of Type wrists above his head.

“Does baby want me?”

Type couldn't help but nod eagerly, god had he wanted it. Wanted Tharn thrusting inside him like a beast while holding him close while that talented tongue made him come undone with such passion and want that Type could get hard from the thought alone.

“Hey Type do you wanna be my partner?”

He jumped as Techno came to close into his personal space and with a squeak he pushed his friend hoping as he crossed his legs that Techno had seen the raging hard-on he was sporting thanks to his reminiscing. Techno just smiled his know-it-all grin, the one Type wanted to smack off his face everytime it appeared especailly lately as it appeared whenever they spoke about Tharn.

“Welcome back to the real world Type, would you like to be my partner or what?”

Type blinked stupidly and Techno rolled his eyes moving closer waving a paper in front of Type's face.

"It's this week's assignment. What were you daydreaming about? A girl? I saw that smirk."

Type frowned and grabbed the paper from Techno pretending to be solely interested in the assignment but his eye refused to focus on the words instead mind still going back to the way Tharn had made him cum twice that morning alone.

“Do you want to come over to my house after practice tonight we can pretend to do homework and actually play Fifa? Or do you have plans with…Tharn?”

This time Type did punch his friend trying to hide his blush for he had been thinking about heading back to the dorm as soon as practice was over and getting some.

Techno shifted away giving his fake laugh, “Haha I mean do you have other plans haha Tharn who?”

Type rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at Techno.

He still wasn’t sure what he was feeling when it came to his sex friend slash roommate. He had fully intended to move on with his life after he had paid Tharn back with his body but the bastard was addicting. And it wasn’t just the sex, the first time Tharn had pulled him into his chest after one of their sexcapades, Type had tried to fight it hating how girly it was but Tharn had wrapped his arms around Type's body. It had made him feel safe and if Type truly allowed himself to think about it, the action made him feel like he was home for the first time in a long time. But he couldn’t think of Tharn that way. They were both men and Type was straight dammit. He had put this all down to been horny. It was just sex no matter how much his heart fluttered when Tharn held him or kissed him softly or how he had actually liked the way Tharn bought him things or took care of him. It was just sex nothing more!

“Eh, yeah sure we can hang out if you want.” He answered not really meeting Techno’s eye. Techno smirked as he pulled out his phone. “I’ll invite Tharn. I bet he is great at games with those long-ass fingers of his.”

Type’s stomach flipped at the reminder of what those long fingers could do before he realized what Techno was doing. He tried to grab the phone away but Techno pulled it away with a smirk.

“And sent.”

“Why do you have to invite him? He isn’t in our friend group. I don’t want to hang out with him!”

Techno pursed his lips, brows raised in scolding disbelief, “I like him and besides I thought you guys were getting on. Champ said he saw you two at the mall on the weekend.”

Crap Type had forgotten about that, too wrapped up in the memory of them christening the new bedsheet three or four times that day. God where Tharn got his stamina from was anyone’s guess. Techno’s phone beeped in response and Type couldn’t help but move closer heart dropping slightly at the answer as Tharn replied he had to go to band practice and wouldn't be able to make it. He shook his head scolding his brian for being disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to see Tharn that afternoon and how much he already missed Tharn’s touch, his smile and voice.

Which is why by the end of the day Type was grumpy and tired. He was barely even trying as Techno beat him over and over in Fifa. He maneuvered his player lazily around the field huffing as Techno’s team stole the ball once more.

“Soooo how’s Tharn crush on you going? I mean I thought by now he would have realized you will never be interested and he could move out.”

Type ignored the way his stomach fell at the thought of Tharn moving on. He shrugged at Techno’s questioning look.

“I have to admit whoever dates that god of a man will be one lucky guy.” Techno sighed a faraway look in his eye. “If I were gay…”

A flaw of jealousy overcame Type as he pushed Techno off the couch with a sharp kick.

“Shut up! If you were gay I wouldn’t be friends with you and beside Tharn is out of your league.”

“Ouch.” Techno said with a frown, dusting himself off. “But you are friends with Tharn now and he is gay.”

“We are not friends!”

Techno raised an eyebrow and before their conversation could continue on Type’s phone buzzed, Tharn’s name on the screen.

_Hey. I’m back from practice. Do you want to hang out and watch a movie or something tonight?_

Type practically jumped to his feet ignoring the way Techno narrowed his eyes at him or the way his own stomach flipped in anticpation for what he would get when he got home.

“Ah I’m tired. I am going to head home.”

Type took the stairs two at a time to their dorm floor stopping only to catch his breath and brush himself off excited as he was he didn't want Tharn actually knowing what he was feeling or how much he had become addicted to Tharn's touch. Nor did he need Tharn knowing he had practically run the whole way. He let himself into the room, brain already thinking off all the way Tharn was going to bring him to completion sending shivers down his spine.

The room was empty but he could hear the shower. On the table was a packet with a white food container in. A pink note on it pulled his attention.

_Because I know you will be hungry after practice_

He smiled shyly at the thought that Tharn knew him so well and opened it grinning as he was greeted by his favourite pad sew dish. Clapping his hands excitedly he began to scoff it down and finally with a satisfied burp leaned back deciding to save the rest for later. The bathroom door opened and Tharn appeared towel haphazardly wrapped around his hips and Type dropped his fork, licking his lips as his eyes watched a stray droplet run down the hard planes of Tharn’s abs. Said man came to sit opposite him rubbing a towel in his wet hair. His smile was so open and friendly that sometimes it pysically hurt to look at him but Type's eyes were glued to his abs and the small goosebumps that had appeared inviting Type to lick and suck the unmarred skin.

“How was your day? Techno said you guys were playing games, you should teach me to play Fifa one day so I could play with you.”

Type didn’t bothering responding instead pushing away from his chair he corned around the table and threw a leg over Tharn’s thighs coming to straddle him. With a different kind of carnal hunger he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and kissed him wantonly. Tharn laughed into the kiss and Type could feel him trying to pull away. Type growled and tugged him closer bringing one hand to grip Tharn through the towel.

Tharn jerked at the sudden assault but Type's grip turned to a massage tugging and jerking off the now hardening member until it was pushing out against the white cloth of the towel. Tharn finally groaned bringing his own arms wrap around Type’s waist pulling him closer and Type celebrated the victory. God he didn’t know much he needed this, truly needed Tharn until that moment. He was addicted and he hated it.

He fiddled with the towel until it opened up exposing Tharn to the world and Type licked his lips at the sight. He made quick work of his own shirt and pants unfortunately having to climb off Tharn’s lap to do. He hurried over to grab the lube and condoms practically throwing it at Tharn in his excitement.

“How do you want it?” Tharn asked his thumb caressing Type’s hip. It was too intimate, to filled with affection and Type climbed back on Tharn’s lap grabbing their hard dicks in his hand. It felt weird holding Tharn. Despite all the times they’d had sex he had only touched Tharn massive cock twice and both times it had been to rub it slightly to get the other man's attention. But now he gripped both, exploring the way his own felt squeezed against Tharn’s.

“I want you to stop been a little bitch and fuck me already.”

A flash of hurt crossed Tharn’s face making Type feel guilty and unable to look at him further he drew Tharn into a bruising kiss. Tharn responded after a few seconds but it wasn't as clingy as usual. So reaching around his own body Type lubed his fingers up and began to stretch himself out. He had been practicing in the shower wanting to get as quickly to the good part of sex as possible which was of course Tharn inside him. And judging by the wide-eyed look on his sex buddy's face it was a hit. Tharn licked his lip and growled low in his throat at the sight and Type couldn’t help but give a bit of a show. Throwing his head back and essentially fucking himself on his own fingers.

“Holy fuck that's hot,” came the breathless response as Tharn leaned back a little to take in the sight with hungry eyes. He didn’t touch too nervous that it would destroy the moment or anger his partner. But eventually Type felt ready enough to get on with it and grabbing the condom he slapped it to Tharn’s chest, feeling slightly insecure with the way Tharn was looking at him. He avoided eye contact feeling Tharn shift, rolling the condom down his length before he picked Type up a little, head down as he moved himself into position. Type could feel the head at his entrance and he shivered in anicaption before he began to sink down practically impalign himself as he felt every inch of the pulsing cock in him. A breathless moan left his mouth as he relaxed into the feeling.

No matter how often they did it, every time felt new and amazing. He wanted to feel this good every minute of every day. Tharn’s hot mouth came to suck on his nipple as he shakily held Type up slightly to thrust into his tight hole. Type dug his fingers into Tharn’s arm while the other grasped for purchase on those hard pecs. It wasn’t enough and with a quick shift he planted his feet on the floor and begun to bounce up and down. Tharn let out a soft curse, his own hand clawing painfully into Type’s back which he would be yelled at for later but right now Type wanted to experience this.

He could already feeling the shake in his legs from having to hold himself and he was slowing down. But Tharn was not done yet so wrapping his arm around Type he lifted them both, still buried inside Type as he swept a free arm across the table sending food to the floor but neither cared and Tharn slammed Type into the table throwing shaking legs over his shoulder and with cheek slapping thrusts slammed into Type’s sweet spot bringing him quickly to the brink. Type threw his head back own fist in his mouth as he cried out, his orgasm spreading across his whole body. Ever through his hand there was no doubt the muffle cry had been Tharn’s name. The horny bastard was still fucking his hole hard and fast, brows pulled together as he chased his own orgasm. Type watched Tharn through hooded lids feeling the length piston in and out of him. In the privacy of his own mind, all of his walls down, he couldn’t help but think how beautiful Tharn was. Sure his body was a fucking masterpiece but there was something deeper.

His thrusts became uneven and with a cry he buried himself to the hilt coming hard and fast. Type’s eyes fluttered closed unable to hide the smile on his face. Before he could fully catch his breath he felt Tharn slide out of him and move away. He watched confusedly as his roommate turned away pulling off the condom. Usually Tharn would stay buried for a bit laying soft kisses on Type’s face and body. Now it was like he couldn't even look at Type.

Feeling a little exposed Type sat up and slipped his boxers back on.

“Why are you sulking?” He spat out hating the way Tharn looked back at him before he shook his head.

“Its nothing.”

He walked back to the bathroom running a hand through his hair leaving Type feeling frustrated and strangley lonely. What the hell was that asshole’s problem now? Rolling his eyes he began cleaning up the mess on the floor letting his emotions fester and by the time he has picked up the spilled food he was mad. Stomping over to the bathroom just in time for the other man pull it open again. With some force he slammed his palms into Tharn’s chest pushing him back not really caring that the other man stumbled barely catching himself on the door.

“What the hell is your problem?” He screamed at Tharn knowing for sure the neighbours would be listening in again. Clenching his fists he glared at the other man.

“We fuck and now you are acting all shitty. What’s your problem?”

Tharn sighed and glared back but there was no anger in those beautiful eyes, only sadness he opened his mouth to speak but instead shook his head. Type didn’t feel like sitting around to hear whatever was on Tharn’s mind so instead he pushed Tharn out the way and slammed the bathroom door shut. He angrily scrubbed away at his skin trying to rub the feeling of Tharn off him. The feeling of those hot kisses or the soft ones at night. The way his fingertips left bruises on Type’s skin and the gentle way he traced patterns into Type’s skin when he thought the other boy was asleep. Or the way he smiled at Type whenever they spoke. Type stilled, mind going back to the day at the mall and the way Tharn had placed his hand over Type’s, thumb rubbing gentle circles as Tharn opened up about his band and his fight with his friend. His ex. That part had sent a jolt of disgust and jealousy up Type’s spine at the thought of Tharn being with another man.

But it was Tharn’s words that had him thinking.

“I want you to know me. The me I am right now. The me who knows hurt.”

At that moment he had felt uncomfortable, hating how a part of him wanted to know about Tharn even while his brain was yelling that their ‘relationship’ was just sex and knowing Tharn was too close to intimacy. He had tried to leave but Tharn with his ridiculously cute face had asked him to come shopping with him. The bastard had a good reason for why Type should join him stating the groceries were for their room and then he had hit him with his closing argument.

“Didn’t you say we were sex friends? If we cut off the sex part, can’t we a least be friends?”

“Fuck!”

Type let his head fall against the wall as he realized what was going on. While he had been spending more time with Tharn for sex he had been ignoring all the attempts Tharn was doing for them to be friends. The meals, invitations to hang out and just trying to talk while Type was just trying to jump his bones.

Well shit.

Shutting off the shower he hurried to dry up and get back into the room. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say. 'Sorry for been a bad friend'. 'Sorry for only using you for sex'. 'Sorry I have no idea what I am doing here or why I feel so weird about you'.

Tharn’s side of the room was dark and the lump in the bed was snoring softly. Type shuffled awkwardly as he moved towards Tharn.

“Hey Tharn?”

Silence greeted him and one quick peek showed that Tharn hadn’t heard him, red headphones were in music softly echoing from them and he was clearly asleep despite the furrow in his brow. Type pouted a little and sat down heavily on his bed. He hadn’t slept alone for the past week, usually falling asleep in Tharn’s arms and he hated the fact that he now needed those cuddles to help him sleep.

Friends!

He could do friendship.

Rolling over he grabbed a notebook and pen he set about making a new plan.

**Things friends do:**

Tapping the pen against he brainstormed things he did with Techno, Champ, Ohm and Team.

  1. Eat together
  2. Play video games
  3. Talk about girls???
  4. Tell jokes
  5. Play soccer



He scratched out talk about girls because yeah that was kind of a moot point when he was fucking said friend. He scratched play soccer out too. Tharn was clearly a athletic guy but his workouts were strictly restricted to the gym and the bedroom. Besides Tharn’s eyes had glazed over the one day Techno had come over talking about the latest Liverpool game. So that left eating, video games and jokes.

He nodded as he came to a final decision. Tomorrow operation friends began.

He woke with a determined stretch and immediately looked over to Tharn’s bed, which was neatly made and empty. With a worried jolt he sat up and let out a sigh when he saw Tharn leaning over their balcony chatting away on his phone. He was dressed in his gym clothes and by the way the clothes were clinging to him, he had just got back from his workout. he had foregone morning workouts lately using that energy to sleep with Type but clearly he wasn't feeling like it today. Type pulled his laptop over to him pretending to work on his homework all the while his eyes were glued to Tharn.

Finally after what felt like forever his sex friend turned back into the room.

“Mmm can you put my name on the card too, remember what happened last year when I tried to get gramps something... Yeah well how was I supposed to know he hates the Beatles? Yeah I miss you too but I miss princess more... Okay I will do and please tell dad thanks again for the transfer.”

He looked up and met Type’s eye, the smile slipping off his face as they made eye contact.

“Good morning.” Type said trying not to sound to invested or caring. Tharn smiled again but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Morning.”

He headed off to the shower Type watching that perfect ass as it went by really wishing that Tharn would ask him to join him and maybe partake in some morning blow jobs. But he had to prove to Tharn that he could do the friends part too. He could think of something more than sex. He was so deep in thought that he almost didn’t see Tharn come out grabbing clothes from his dresser as he got ready for the day. Type hurried to get out of bed and throw on some shorts and a shirt trying not to be obvious as he threw glances over his shoulder. Finally Tharn was dressed and had sat back on his bed phone out to watch Youtube.

“Are you going to the cafeteria?”

“Do you want anything I can buy it for you.” Tharn offered eyes glued to his phone and Type couldn’t help the little flip in his stomach at how domestic it felt with Tharn offering to buy him food but that wasn’t part of the plan.

“No,” he looked away trying to find the courage he needed. Trying not to think how much of a big step this was.

“I’m asking you to join me.”

Tharn seemed to freeze for a brief second trying to figure out if he had heard correctly and Type took pride in once again surprising Tharn. Ha, the other man thought he had him figured. His roommate got excitedly to his feet, eyes sparkling with barely restrained joy and Type could barely contain his own smile or the way his heart fluttered in his chest.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Are you coming or not?”

Tharn’s smile said it all and Type rolled his eyes trying to contain the strange nervousness in his stomach. This was not a date dammit just two bros going out for lunch together.

“Type,” Tharn called out, looking a tad insecure. “Why are you inviting me?”

Oh Type had him now, “Didn’t you say it yourself? Between you and I if we cut off the sex part, we are friends.”

The shy smile Tharn gave was victory enough. He would show Tharn that he could be friends. That he could use their relationship for more than sex.

They walked together to the sports and science campus which was closer and usually had better food. Type blushed as Tharn walked beside him throwing glances at the other boy. They didn’t speak though, Type trying to still seem cold and in control and Tharn because he was just trying to enjoy the time Type was spending with him. Eventually though Type couldn't help but notice the way Tharn was looking at him.

“What are you gawking at? Just eat your food.” He ordered with a little hint of annoyance hoping no-one was watching them and seeing the obvious way Tharn was looking at him. He didn’t want anyone knowing what they did behind closed doors and thinking he was gay!

“Well,” Tharn started shy smile still in place. “I’m eating with you. Who do you expect me to look at?”

Damn that flirty bastard and the things he did to Type.

“And what are you smiling at.” 

“Well…I’m happy.”

He frowned. This wasn’t to make Tharn happy this was to prove that Type could be a friend and maybe have Tharn make _him_ feel good.

“About what?” He asked.

“I’m happy you invited me.”

“It’s just breakfast.”

“But it means a lot to me.”

God did been friends with Type really mean that much or was Tharn just messing with him? He wasn’t sure but it wasn’t such a big deal, Type just wanted to have sex without feeling guilty that he was using the man for his body.

He turned back to his food ready to eat in comfortable silence when Tharn spoke again.

“Type. Would you have dinner with me tonight.”

Oh god why did that sound like a date?

Tharn looked pointedly at him, “You said yourself you’re okay with being just friends right?”

Right just friends! Yeah he went out to dinner all the time with Techno and the others. This wouldn’t be any different.

“Then can you show mercy to a man who had no one to eat with like me?”

Tharn was a big fat liar but as he begged Type couldn’t help but imagine hanging out some more with the other man. Going to dinner and enjoying getting to know one another before going home and getting railed for the rest of the night.

“You think I will pity you?” He said instead not wanting to seem like he actually wanted any of this. They just had to be friends not best friends who went on dates and had sex. Okay he needed to think straight. And great, now Tharn was sulking again. Type deflated a little. He hated seeing Tharn sulk and he hated feeling bad for feeling bad. And okay maybe he wanted to go to dinner with the big baby. That big, gorgeous hunk of a man with a kind heart and amazing bedroom skills.

“Text me after class.” He said nonchalantly scooping rice into his mouth.

He felt Tharn lean closer smile on his face.

“You are kinder than I thought.”

He looked away but he couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.

——————-

This was not what he’d had in mind. He had thought dinner would be at one of the street vendors or one of the western restaurants at the mall. Not a goddamn bar that Tharn frequented as a band member. It felt too much like Tharn was introducing him to the things he was into. Admittedly the bar was nice with its low lighting and smooth music beating through the speakers.

Regardless of the shock he felt at been dragged out here he found himself relaxing even throwing glances at Tharn when he thought the other wasn’t looking.

“Your smile is different than usual.” He said noticing how it didn’t meet his eyes as it usually did. The smile was charismatic and drew you in but it wasn’t real. Tharn laughed as he explained that this smile was part of the job. He was an entertainer and drawing in a crowd was part of the job.

“So it's a fake smile?” Type asked with a flirtatious smirk. Maybe it was the atmosphere or been out alone with Tharn but he couldn’t resist the urge to flirt a little. Especially when Tharn hit him with his heart-stopping smile.

“But this smile is for you.”

Type looked away trying not to show how happy that had made him nor did he want to dwell too long on why he was feeling that way.

“You’re so lame.” He said looking away shyly not wanting to meet Tharn’s eyes in case what he saw there was too much to bear. He could feel his own heart beating against his chest in excitement? Joy? Anticipation? It was almost as addictive as the sex, this strange soft flirty closeness they were engaged in and so in wanting it to continue he asked Tharn how much he got paid playing at the bar. Surely it wasn’t enough to afford expensive bedsheets and he had heard Tharn's conversation that morning but still Type was intrigued.

“Oh Tharn!” A woman called out coming to join them, her hand coming to rest on the drummer's shoulder. Type couldn’t help but sit back and look the woman up and down. He had expected himself to feel a jolt of fear at potentially been seen out with Tharn and yet his first instinct was jealousy.

“I thought you weren’t playing today.”

Tharn smiled at her, business smile in place and Type breathed a small sigh of relief.

“I’m not here to work. I’m here as a customer today.”

Type put his hands in his lap as he watched their interaction noting how relaxed and charming Tharn was. Type couldn’t help but feel like a girl on her first date waiting for her charistmatic date to finally turn his attention back. Tharn leaned forward and pointed at him.

“This is Type. He is my friend.”

The woman gave Tharn a knowing smile and Type could tell they knew each other well, for a quiet understanding passed between them. He was far out of his comfort zone here and yet he didn’t feel like running away screaming. Instead he gave the woman, Jeed, a soft smile when Tharn introduced her.

“Just a friend, are you sure not a boyfriend?” Jeed whispered nudging Tharn with her shoulder and Type's heart flipped at the implication that been out with a gay guy meant he may look gay too.

“No, he is…just a friend.” Tharn said, his smile in place. Type smirked at the answer and the layers of ambiguity that were hidden in Tharn’s tone. Even Jeed smiled knowingly.

“Okay I get it. This handsome man is really just a friend.” She teased and Type couldn’t even bring himself to correct her. And he didn’t have much time to contemplate Tharn’s suggestive tone when the other boy excuse himself leaving him with the woman. He wanted to tell Tharn not to leave him, feeling suddenly very nervous to alone.

“Tharn.” He warned in barely above a whisper as his roommate walked away with a wink. The bastard was seriously leaving him in the hands of this woman and from the way she was looking at him she knew exactly what was going on inside his head.

“Are you afraid of me?”

He couldn’t met her eye as he nervously answered that he was not but how could he not be after all he was meeting Tharn’s BOSS!

“You’re name is Type right? Sorry about teasing you but Tharn hasn’t brought anyone here in a long time.”

The care and worry was evident in her tone and it was clear she cared for Tharn. She smiled sheepishly.

“That’s why when I saw you I thought you were his boyfriend.”

The thought made Type smile regardless of how such an idea would usually send him into a frenzy. Anyone would be lucky to have Tharn as a boyfriend. He was kind and caring. He was also hot as hell and the sex was incredibly. And he made Type feel special. Jeed’s voice broke him from his musings.

“Oh by the way do you know Tharn is…” she seemed suddenly worried that she had perhaps outed him.

“Yes I know.” He nodded. Oh boy did he know.

“Ah you see that's why I thought you were boyfriends.”

Shaking his head, “No we are just friends.”

Yes friends. That is what they were trying to be friends, who occasionally... very often had sex.

He listened intensively as Jeed spoke about Tharn and the way he drew the female customers in, which was clearly good for busness. Despite the smile on his face he couldn’t help but clench his fist in frustration at the thought of other people fawning over Tharn. Wanting him for themselves, imaging themselves with Tharn and Tharn playing with those girl's hearts with his inviting smile. His eyes drifted over to Tharn who was talking with a group of guys, drink in hand and yet even across the room in a sea of people he drew attention. A few girls and even a man or two were glancing hungrily in Tharn's direction.

“You are the first person he has brought here in a long time.” Jeed continued talking and Type just nodded really wishing she would stop talking and that Tharn would come back rather than downign another glass of whiskey. And now Type was thinking about who else Tharn had brought here before and why he had chosen to bring Type here now. If he brought boyfriends here why bring Type? Finally Jeed finished bid him farewell and waltzed over to Tharn leaning into him to whisper in his ear before both looking conspiratorially over to Type. He would have looked away but Tharn had smiled, his real smile so beautiful and brilliant and it was aimed at Type.

Now alone Type found himself watching Tharn, the casual way he fluttered amongst the tables accepting drinks and laughing politely with people. He was a naturally drawing people in with his charming body language and inviting smile. He was a blindly light in the dark room and Type wasn’t sure how that made him feel. Eventually Tharn strolled back over a little drunker than when he left and Type tracked the other man with his eyes feeling slightly annoyed for been abandoned after he had been dragged here.

“What did you talk to P’Jeed about?’ Tharn asked with a slow slur.

“Nothing much, she spoke about you.” His usual bite was back his voice.

“Me?”

“Yeah. About how chicks are all over you!” He couldn’t help but feel annoyed all over again. Yeah okay Tharn was gay but that didn’t mean he didn’t like the attention and Type didn’t like the idea of girls looking at Tharn that way.

Tharn smiled swaying a little, “That’s a bit of an overstatement.”

An overstatement! Who cared? One girl fan-girling over Tharn was one too many. Not when he was Type’s…friend.

“You sure are friendly.” He spat out.

"Its a job! Business smile, remember.” Tharn whined slightly eyes softening as if he looked at the other boy. Type looked away frustrated at the thought of other people hitting on Tharn and then feeling more frustrated at feeling that way. He didn’t care if girls hit on Techno or Champ or any of his other friends so why was Tharn different? Why did he feel like a jealous girlfriend?

Tharn shifted closer and something settled in Type’s belly, heart quicken at the proximity.

“Do you want to know what P’Jeed whispered to me?”

“What?”

Tharn shifted again moving closer, “If you want to know…come closer.”

Type’s stomach did a flip and he shuddered. He knew this was a trap yet Type moved closer.

“What a pain in the ass.” He huffed out. He angled himself so their faces were close enough, eyes darting down to Tharn’s luscious lips as the man spoke again.

“She asked me…”

Tharn's eyes drifted down to Type’s lips moving slowly forward with the action and subconsciously Type moved closer too, anticipation and excitement settling in as his eyes bore into the other man.

“If I really see you as a friend.”

The tension between them was almost too much to bear and Type found himself losing himself in those brown eyes. Brown eyes that stared into his soul, answering the question both of them were trying to figure out. Tharn moved closer, giving Type time to move away if he wanted but he held fast waiting for the kiss, for the kiss he didn't realize he really wanted.

Tharn’s lips gently pressed against his own in a way that was intimate. This was like no other kiss they had shared. This wasn’t one begging for sex or being used to turn each other on. This was something deeper.

Type's eyes fluttered closed as he began to kiss back the world around them slipping away as they fell into the kiss. Only their lips touched and yet the absolute love he could feel coming from Tharn washed over him but it was over too quickly. His eyes slowly opened as Tharn slowly pulled back their noses. The look of absolute affection and love in Tharn’s eyes was terrifying and overwhelming and he wanted more.

“You are the friend…I want to do that with.”

Type let out a shaky breath as his heart beat like a drum in his ears deafening him to anything else but Tharn and that kiss.

Fuck.

Tharn smiled softly as he leaned back in, lips chastely touching once more but Type, finally coming to his senses, pushed him away. This wasn’t what they had agreed on. This wasn’t being friends. Tharn was drunk that was why he was going this. The feeling in his stomach turned to panic.

“Type.” He whined.

“You’re drunk!” He justified both to Tharn and to his own traitorous heart and he wasn't exactly lying- Tharn _was_ drunk. The smell of whiskey was evident on his breath and his eyes were glazed over slightly. 

“I’m not drunk!” Came the whiny reply.

“You’re drunk.” Type reiterated now with more force as the reality of what happened set over him and panic was begin to set in.

“If you’re not drunk then why did you do that.”

If you are not drunk then why did you kiss me like that? Like the world existed for only us. If you aren’t drunk than that the kiss meant something more than sex friends and that terrified Type.

He saw the way Tharn’s demeanour changed, the way he looked at Type with absolute certainty in his eyes. He had meant to kiss him like that.

“Alcohol doesn’t cloud my judgment. It gives me courage. Do you know Type I’ve been yearning to do this with you for a long time.”

No! Type’s brain yelled. No, fucking each other was one thing. Hanging out for breakfast was another but that kiss, the feelings Tharn had were not what they had agreed upon.

“I want to leave. I’ll meet you outside.”

He all but ran out of the bar hoping that it wasn’t obvious how frazzled he was because at as he rushed out into the open night he realized he wanted to feel that kind of affection again. But why did it have to be Tharn? Why did it have to be from a man?

He needed to take back control of the situation, reign Tharn back and remind him that he only wanted the other man for sex. That was it!

Anything else was out of the question.


End file.
